The Other Haruno Girl?
by MyLastDyingWish
Summary: Naruto version of the Other Boleyn Girl,Sakura and Karin are the best of friends and sisters, until one handsome dashing young Emperor of Japan comes along and woes both of them, Sakura unintentionally and Karin just for power, what happens? On HiatusSORR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there people and readers!! This is my Naruto version of the Other Boleyn Girl, if you haven't watched the movie, I REALLY prefer it, it's really sad. This story will have some of my very own parts and changes to it, well, a lot of changes. So, yeah!**

**Here are the Characters:**

_King Henry VII- Sasuke Uchiha, (**he's not the king in the story, but an Emperor.)**_

_Mary Boleyn- Sakura Haruno _

_Anne Boleyn- Karin Haruno (**In the story, her last name changes to Haruno)**_

_Summary:_

_Sakura and Ino Haruno were the best of sisters! And also the best of friends. That is, until a certain someone comes into their way. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, who just happens to be the Emperor. Sakura, the well and kind younger sister, does not wish to have any business with him whatsoever. However, Ino on the other hand, has other plans. Her asignment is to seduce Sasuke to earn a higher name for the family. Two sisters torn between the rivalry of one man, who wins? What happens? Find out yourself, in The Other Haruno Girl._

**Warnings:**

**lemon**

**some deaths, maybe not, it depends on my mood /**

* * *

A small group of children were running through the field, by the lake that were surrounded by the Sakura Trees that were not in bloom yet. A group of children were playing tag with each other. The other two adults were walking side by side each other, arms linked, probably husband and wife, as others would presume.

"So, I heard that Yuzuki-san has offered a marriage?" A beautiful magenta haired, pale face woman said, probably in her early thirties. The man nodded precisely.

"Yes, he asked for the hand of Karin, but I offered him Sakura instead." The handsome crimson haired man said.

"Sakura! Marry that merchant's son?" The woman shrieked, but not loud enough for the children to hear.

"Calm down, Ume-chan . . . I have other plans for Karin." He said. The woman looked at her husband hesitantly, then backed down.

"If you say so, Daisuke-kun. . ." Ume said sadly, they looked at their two daughters sadly and smiled.

"TRY TO CATCH ME KARIN-CHAN!" a five year old Sakura yelled, Ino ran faster, and jumped onto Sakura.

"I GOT YA!" Karin yelled, they giggled and played with the flowers. Sakura made a ring out of a cosmo flower,

"Karin-chan, let's make a promise!" Sakura offered, Ino nodded,

"What is it?" She asked, Sakura handed Ino the ring,

"Let's promise to be best friends forever and ever!" Sakura said cheerfully, Karin giggled,

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Karin said hugging her sister, and also best friend, (**They are sisters, but they are also like best friends, isn't that sweet .)**

_12 years later_

"Today's your day, Sakura-chan, my younger sister getting married before me." the red headed sister said. Sakura smiled sadly,

"Thank you Karin-chan, don't worry, your prince will come for you too!" the pink haired one said hugging Karin.

"Well, go on then, Kaichi-san is waiting for you!" Karin said shooing off her sister. Sakura got off her chair and smiled sadly at Ino and left.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The Priest spoke.

"Kaichi Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest said to Kaichi. He nodded.

"I do." He told to the priest. The priest turned to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest asked her, she hesitated, knowing this was not whom she loved, it was an arranged marriage, for both of the family's sake, she nodded.

"I will." She whispered. The Priest nodded,

"I now pronounce ye, Man and Wife." He made a cross sign, "You may now kiss the bride." Kaichi looked at her, Sakura hesitated and gave him a chaste kiss and then stopped, the kiss felt nothing to her, there was no bolt of electricity that went through her that told her that he was the one, no, she felt _nothing._

Sakura was not in love with Kaichi . . . she barely even knew him, perhaps she might have said hello to him at some gatherings, but that was probably it. She was alone in her room, tears brimming out of her shining emerald eyes, she brushed her long rosette hair out of her hair. Then her sister, Karin, came in.

"Sakura . . . "Karin sobbed.

"Karin . . .?" Sakura cried out. Karin ran to her sister and hugged her.

"I-I didn't want to marry him! I don't even know the fellow!" Sakura cried. Ino hushed her,

"Sakura . . . it's going to be okay." Karin said, they both clung into each other, like real sisters. "I'll always be here for you." Sakura nodded.

"Well, I think Kaichi is waiting for you . . . " Karin said.

"Yes, till the morning, Ino-chan." Sakura said leaving the room. Sakura went into Kaichi's room and she found him there, sitting at the edge of the bed, glaring at her with . . . lust?

"Kaichi-san?" Sakura started.

"Get on the bed." He ordered her harshly.

"B-but!" She pleaded, he glared at her and grabbed her and pinned her onto the bed, placing harsh kisses onto her pale skin.

"S-stop!" She cried out, but he didn't.

That night, Sakura Haruno lost her virginity . . . unintentionally.

**Next Morning**

Sakura did not fall asleep that night, instead she cried to herself quietly, while her husband slept peacefully after he got what he wanted. After he left for breakfast, Sakura ran to her sister, Karin's room.

"S-Sakura?! What's the matter!" Karin asked grabbing onto Sakura as she fell onto the floor.

"H-he . . . raped me." Sakura said. Karin's eyes went wide.

"The bastard! I hope the lord punishes him a cruel death!" Karin cried out. Sakrua trembled and cried.

"K-Karin-chan! . . . it hurt. . . it hurt so much!" Sakrua cried, Karin was speechless, her little sister, born just a few mintues after her, was raped and, she didn't know what to say for once. Then a man entered the room.

"Karin-sama . . . your prescence is required in your father's quarters." The servant said, Karin nodded and left Sakura.

"Father?" Karin asked as she entered her father's room. Her Uncle was there too, what could he be doing here in a commoner's village, while he held a high rank in Council?

"Karin-sama." Her Uncle, Jihiro called to her, she bowed and nodded, but with curioisity in her eyes.

"Karin . . . " Her father started.

"What is the matter father?" Karin asked.

"Karin, did you know that the Emperor is paying your little town a visit?" Her uncle asked, she shook her head.

"Well, as everyone has heard, his current wife has failed to bore him a successful heir to the throne." he continued, "And, a woman of your beauty and skill is sure enough to capture the attention of the Emperor."

"Father?" Karin asked. He nodded, it was all true. Karin was not unhappy, she did want to seduce the Emperor, she wanted power and wealth.

"Very well then." She said nodding.

"Good, he's visiting tomorrow, so be ready." Her uncle snapped.

"I will." She spat back and exited the room. Karin smirked to herself, if she was able to seduce that man, she would be able to have everything she wanted and desired, even being the Empress of Japan!

**Next Day**

"Karin?! Where is Karin?!" Jihiro yelled.

"Don't yell, and I'm right here." Karin said. She was dressed very beautifully. In a cotton kimono, cotton was considered high class too. It was blue and had floral designs, the Obi was white and her hair was tied up in a tight bun. Karin's mother had dressed her for the occassion, to make her look the best there. Sakura came out too, but she was wearing a plain grey and white kimono and her hair was tied up the same as Karin's. Karin smirked.

"_Mother probably dressed her up, probably wanting me to be the center of the whole party." _Karin thought selfishly. Then from far away galloping sounds were heard.

"Get ready! He's here!" Daisuke yelled, everybody stood in front, in rows. Then horses intruded their front yard of their spacious mansion. Then he appeared.

"EMPEROR UCHIHA SASUKE OF JAPAN!" The man yelled, everybody bowed down to the floor and he got off his horse.

"Stand." He said, his voice deep and dark. Ino smiled mischeviously. Sasuke made his way to their father,

"Uchiha-sama, it is an honour to meet you." Daisuke complimented, Sasuke nodded his head, then it lingered around the people, it instantly landed on Karin, well, that was what she thought. Sasuke stood in front of her, she nodded at his.

"And you are?" He asked her, eyes raising.

"Haruno Karin, your highness." She said and curtsied (sp?) He smirked at her. And walked away. As always, Sakura was in the backrounds.

"Please, come inside." Ume Haruno told Sasuke Uchiha, he nodded and assured his men to follow him, and they obeyed.

**Next Day**

"Good luck, Karin-chan!" Sakura cheerfully told her sister, Karin blushed and smiled at Sakura and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't be needing luck today!" Karin boasted, Sakura giggled and hugged her sister. Karin was wearing a beautiful green and white kimono. with intricate designs. Her hair was up in a high bun and she was wearing a pale cream make-up on her face, to hide some blemishes.

"Go on, now!" Sakura told Karin, she nodded and exited the house. Karin entered the courtyard, where Sasuke was waiting.

"Were you waiting for a while now, Uchiha-sama?" Karin asked Sasuke. He shook his head,

"Not really, no." He said, she smiled and the men helped her onto the brown horse.

"How do you expect to ride?" Sasuke asked her.

"Like you do, of course." She said, but in the top of the horse was a little seat and she sat above it, legs facing both ways, in a comfortable manner. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded, they were off.

"I hope Karin-chan does well." Sakura said to her mother while setting off Karin and Sasuke Uchiha, her mother nodded. Her mother Haruno Ume, was born with noble blood, unlike her father. Sakura also looked like her mother also, but Ume had a darker shade color than Sakura's bright pale pink one. Ume and Sakura were like twins really, and they got along exquisitely too. Karin was the daddy's little girl or princess and Sakura was mother's little helper, helping Ume in whatever she needed.

Ume patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Hopefully, yes." Ume wished.

**Is it good?! Like it? I'll write the next chapter soon, so don't worry!! Review please! And, if you've watched the Other Boleyn Girl, you'd probably understand it more, i don't know? But, yeah, if you have some ideas, feel free give em' to me!**

so, yeah!

ja ne!

**P**

**R**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**_The_**

**_P_**

**_U_**

**_R_**

**_P_**

**_L_**

**_E_**

**_B_**

**_U_**

**_T_**

**_T_**

**_O_**

**_N!!_**


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know this isn't an update like you all were expecting, it's actually the opposite. As you can see, I haven't updated in _quite a while. _That's not going to change anytime soon because truthfully, I've fallen out of love with these stories as well as anime/manga in general.

I've actually given up on these stories a long time ago.

A big reason for this was because kpop. Yes, I'm not lying, kpop. I've actually been into it since I was in the 7th grade, although all I did was listen to the music.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I really got into it and started watching more videos and getting into more groups. Kpop had an impact on my life that anime/manga did not. Unlike anime/manga, kpop was not a fleeting thing for me and it has helped me through so many rough moments and situations that I had going on in my life. Don't get me wrong; I haven't abandoned anime/manga, not at all. I'm just not as passionate about it as I was when I was younger. I still keep up with the manga (though not the anime) and I've also started watching Shingeki no Kyojin and reading it as well.

What also brought me to drop these stories was the fact that I matured as a writer. I actually went back to read these stories and I was honestly disgusted with them. The writing is horrendous and just full of clichés and horrible grammar. I'm not saying that my writing is perfect right now because it's not! It's just my writing style has definitely changed, for the better I hope.

The reason for this change was probably because I took IB, or Honors English, in high school, which definitely opened up my horizons within the world of Literature. I can't bring myself to write new chapters for my stories, mostly because the passion that I had for them is no longer there.

I hope you all can understand and I am so sorry that it has come to this. I am so incredibly grateful for those of you who still favorite and subscribe to my stories, even when they haven't been updated in a while. Also to those who have been with these stories since the beginning, if you're reading this, thank you _so much. _I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you but I hope you can understand.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this and for reading my stories. Writing these stories was just a stepping-stone for me to improve my writing and I will never forget them or you guys!

Thank you!


End file.
